Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for golf clubs with a hanger, and more particularly to a holder for golf clubs in which opening and closing protrusions protrude upwards from the centers of the edges of opening and closing operating units to open and close a holder main body to receive a club head, and a hanger including a fixing protrusion formed at at least one side thereof corresponding to the opening and closing protrusions of the holder main body and detachably fixed to the opening and closing protrusions of the holder main body is provided to open and close the holder main body, so that, when the hanger is separated from the opening and closing protrusions, the holder main body is opened and, when the hanger is attached to the opening and closing protrusions, the holder main body is locked so as to conveniently open and close the holder main body and to have a simple structure.
Description of the Related Art
In general, various shapes of protective covers for golf clubs are proposed. Most protective covers for golf clubs are formed of fabrics and inserted into heads of golf clubs G. Among these protective covers, a protective cover H, as exemplarily shown in FIG. 10, is formed in the shape of a sack so as to surround both a head G2 and the upper part of a shaft G1 of a golf club G, cut in the length direction so that the head G2 and the shaft G1 of the golf club G are easily inserted into the protective cover H through the cut part, and a slide fastener Z is attached to the cut part. Through such a structure, when the slide fastener Z attached to the protective cover H is opened, the golf club G is inserted into the protective cover H and then the slide fastener Z is closed, the protective cover H may protect the head G2 and the upper part of the shaft G1. However, in case of most protective covers H, the slide fastener Z needs to be opened and closed using both hands whenever in use, thus causing trouble and inconvenience.
In order to solve such a problem, Korean Patent Application No. 10-2012-0144711 titled ‘Golf club holder’, filed by the present applicant, proposes a method in which, in a main body of a golf club holder including a pair of opening and closing plates, hook-type fixing portions are formed at one end of one opening and closing plate and a fixing protrusion is formed at the other end of the other opening and closing plate so that the golf club holder is opened and closed by coupling the fixing portions and the fixing protrusion with each other. However, since the hook-type fixing portions formed at one end of the opening and closing plate are disposed at the inside of the golf club holder and may thus contact the outer surface of a club shaft received in the golf club holder and damage the outer surface of the club shaft, the golf club holder may have poor marketability.